


Roll the Die (Let Me See Where It Lands)

by Copper_Nails (Her_Madjesty)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dungeons and Dragons, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8988253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Her_Madjesty/pseuds/Copper_Nails
Summary: The card table set up in Kay’s basement is a rickety thing, barely large enough for a standard four player game. The six people around it now are sitting on top of one another, shoulders bumping and elbows knocking as they shuffle through binders full of paper.Or: the crew of Rogue One begins a game of Dungeons and Dragons.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The extent of my knowledge about Dungeons and Dragons comes from the show, Critical Role, and the various wikipedias I ended up on during my research. Regardless, I hope you enjoy the story! XOXO

“Alright, fools. Lay out your character sheets.”

The card table set up in Kay’s basement is a rickety thing, barely large enough for a standard four player game. The six people around it now are sitting on top of one another, shoulders bumping and elbows knocking as they shuffle through binders full of paper.

Cassian Andor studiously ignores the scowling Jyn Erso as he flips through his pages, though a flicker of a smile skirts around the corner of his mouth. Jyn, her hair down, brushes it over her shoulder and into Chirrut Îmwe’s face, who spits it out and elbows in her the side, in return. Beside him, Baze Malbus chuckles. His lack of a binder makes it easier for Bodhi Rook to spread out his own, though its edges brush against the edge of Kay’s dungeon-mastering domain.

Kay sits at the de facto head of the table with a folder spread out in front of him, which he hovers over, fingers steepled just beneath his chin. “Cassian,” he says, in a blatant show of favoritism, “why don’t you begin?”

Cassian brushes his bangs out of his eyes, his elbow knocking against Jyn’s shoulder as he does. He answers her natural glare with a shrug.

His character sheet, once revealed, is covered with coffee stains.

“This is Rey,” he says. “She doesn’t have a last name because she doesn’t know her last name – she was abandoned in the Niima Desert when she was three to work for a junker and his brood. She’s a true neutral ranger in her early twenties and wears a grappling hook on her belt – it’s a necessity, given the work she does scavenging the desert caves.”

“Fine, fine, we’ll let it be,” Kay says with a wave of his hand. Jyn snorts and turns her head, better to whisper to Chirrut, who remains nonchalant at her side.

“She has two short swords, standard,” Cassian continues, “and light scale armor.” He sets the binder down and pats it before crossing his arms over his chest. There’s an awkward moment of silence that follows, punctuated only by Chirrut’s tapping on his binder.

“That’s it,” Cassian adds, glancing around the table.

“Of course it is,” Kay says. He tugs on a strand of his prematurely gray hair and sighs. “Jyn, if you would?”

The shadows of the basement make it more difficult to discern the expression on Jyn’s face as she turns away from Chirrut. She shuffles in her seat and squints at her notes for a moment before she begins.

“I have Ben Solo,” she says, her voice light and clear. “He’s a dread fighter, though he goes by an alias when he fights in order to keep from being associated with his parents – one of whom is a wanted smuggler and the other who’s a minor politician.”

Kay nods while the others look on. One of Cassian’s eyebrows twitches, but he remains quiet.

“He’s chaotic neutral, at best, and chaotic evil at worst,” Jyn says – for a moment, her own neutral expression seems to dip into something…amused. “And he wields a sword of flames. The only reason he stays with the group is because he owes a life debt to Rey,” she nods towards Cassian, “after she spared his life in battle.”

“That’s adorable,” Baze mutters. He pulls a flask from the inside of his dusty leather jacket and takes a swig, ignoring the stinging look Jyn shoots his way. He laughs, when he sees her, and brings his flask back to his side. His hand brushes Bodhi’s binder back into his lap; Bodhi scrambles to catch it, making Baze laugh all the harder.

“Right,” Kay says, eyes shifting between Jyn and the fumbling Bodhi. “Baze, remind me: if you’re not here to play, why are you here?”

“Simple,” Baze says, leaning back in his chair. “I want to watch a bunch of nerdy ass morons sit around and play Dungeons and Dragons.”

“He came to be my eyes,” Chirrut interjects. “If we could carry on, please?”

Kay narrows his eyes at Baze for a moment longer, then concedes with a shake of his head. “Proceed. Chirrut, if you would.”

Chirrut’s serene smile betrays nothing. He patts Jyn’s hand as he sets his binder down, blinking sightlessly into the shadows of the basement.

“My character is Finn,” he says, waving at a page filled with handwriting too smooth to be his own. Cassian and Kay both shoot glances over to Baze, who sits stock still, arms still crossed over his chest. He shrugs as Chirrut continued.

“He’s a chaotic good paladin,” he says, “who’s stolen away from his previous employment as a hit man. He only managed to grab the back end of a disassembled rifle when he left, which he now uses as a club.”

“Clever guy,” Cassian acknowledges. Chirrut’s answering smile is a slow but gracious thing.

“Yes, yes, it’s all delightful,” Kay mutters. He marked something down in his own binder, then sent a glance in Baze’s direction. “I suppose you’ll be rolling for him?”

“Only reading the die,” Baze answers, as serene as his companion. His fingers twitch, however, and his eyes narrow, if only for an instant. This, along with the pressure of Jyn’s abrupt stare, seems enough to make Kay drop the matter.

“And who does he worship?”

“Pelor.”

“Fantastic.” Kay makes another note, then turns to Bodhi. “Have you reorganized?”

Bodhi noddd, ignoring the strand of hair that falls into his face. The ponytail at the back of his head is perpetually coming undone; the table has come to assume that Bodhi simply prefers to view the world through his own fringe.

“I have Poe,” he says, pressing his binder closer to his chest. “He’s a lawful good fighter who works for Jyn’s – sorry, _Ben’s_ – mother. The two of them grew up together, and while they don’t always get along, they’re friends. Sort of.”

“Good to know,” Kay murmurs.

“He also has access to Ben’s mother’s airship,” Bodhi adds. “Which we discussed, and you said was okay.”

A gentle murmur goes up from the group. Jyn, unsurprised, smiles. Her elbow bumps against Cassian’s as she leans back in her seat; the look he shoots her, in return, receives only a raised eyebrow in response.

“Right,” Kay says with a nod. “Which we’ll work in…eventually, if not immediately.”

“Of course,” Bodhi says. “He’s also equipped with a javelin, but he works well with airship and siege cannons, if either are present.”

“We could be sky pirates,” Jyn mutters, the smile on her face growing.

“We’re not being sky pirates,” Cassian mutters back.

“Killjoy.”

“Enough.” The warning look Kay shoots the duo silences them at once. “That’s our motley crew. Perhaps we could move on, then, to our first game?”

A brief glance around the table leaves everyone in the party nodding. Kay observes them through sharp eyes, then takes his hands from beneath his jaw and claps them together. “Fantastic,” he says. “Then, to begin: as the bulk of you come from such different paths in life, your coming together had to be the will of the gods – or some force similar. Like the law.”

“Ben and Poe,” he says, turning towards Jyn and Bodhi. “The two of you find yourselves down in the dungeons of the castle Ben’s mother, Leia Organa, keeps. Rey, having been arrested after trying to take Ben’s life, is in one of the cells, as is Finn. His crime is much simpler than hers; someone got a little suspicious when they saw him lingering outside the local temple and reported him to the authorities. They put him in a cell for one night only; he’s to be released, if no charges are placed against him.”

“Of course,” Chirrut mutters.

“Poe, you have to report to your commanding officer for orders,” Kay continues. “Ben, you’re in the process of deciding what to do with Rey – your life debt to her remains intact, but it is your decision how you want to honor that pact.”

“Makes sense,” Jyn says. She glances at Cassian out of the corner of her eye and watches as he does his best not to sigh.

“Wonderful.” Kay smiles at the lot of them over his clasped hands. “So, intrepid adventurers: how would you like to proceed?”

*

It took the lot of them three hours to escape Leia Organa’s dungeons. Ben Solo’s double life falls apart in less time than that; he manages to avoid an encounter with his mother, but the dead guards in her dungeon bear the markers, Kay claims, of the infamous Kylo Ren. Chirrut rolls a natural twenty in the middle of a conversation with Bodhi, resulting in Finn’s batting eyelashes being enough to convince Poe turn turncoat. Poe stumbles along with the rest of the group as they retreat through the castle, up to the docks where his airship is anchored.

Kay ends the game with their ascent into the sky and receives a chorus of groans in response.

“I haven’t eaten!” he insists, glaring at all of them. “And you need to get out of my basement. We’re meeting up tomorrow after work, anyway.”

Baze grumbles good naturedly, taking his time in packing up Chirrut’s things. Kay takes down his folder and tucks his larger plans away; Jyn, peeking, catches a glimpse of his chaotic handwriting, but isn’t fast enough to read it in full. Kay glares at her for a moment, maybe longer, before sighing and letting it slide.

“Do we want pizza?” Bodhi asks, rising from his seat.

“What are we, college students?” Jyn replies. Her small smile negates the sarcasm in the words.

Bodhi shakes his head at her and laughs. “We’re not, but I still want pizza.”

“You say that as though you’re staying here,” Kay deadpans.

“I’d like pizza,” Cassian says, “and I live here.”

“I’ll help pay,” Jyn adds. “Baze will, too.”

“Baze will not,” the man in question says. “But Chirrut wouldn’t mind helping out.”

Chirrut rolls his sightless eyes, but he reaches for his wallet, anyway.

Kay stares across the group, then runs a hand over his face. “Fine,” he says, turning to walk towards the stairs. “But I hate all of you.”

“We know you do!” Jyn calls after him. She ducks her head to hide her smile and bumps Cassian’s leg by accident in the process of tucking her binder into her bag. When she looks up, she sees him turn his head away from her; the movement is too sharp to be subtle, and she smiles all the wider.

“Easy, _Rey_ ,” she says. “I won’t eat all of your food.”

“S’not my food if you’re buying,” Cassian mutters back. He doesn’t look at her while he puts away his things, but the line of his back is more relaxed than before. Jyn tilts her head at him, considering, only to look away when she hears Chirrut snort.

“Come now, Jyn dear,” he says, using Baze as support as he rises from his chair. “If you’re running my wallet, you’re also running my phone.”

Jyn exaggerates her exasperated sigh, but she takes his phone from him, anyway. She can’t quite keep from smiling while she listens to the dial tone; her party mulls on around her, quiet and thoughtful, cradled by the soft gray of the shadows around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
